Blue jay assassin
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai becomes an assassin to fight off the Templars. With Skips on his side, he'll stop the Templars from conquering the multiverse. Set after the events of Iron Raccoon. Some hints of MordecaiXMargaret. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey this Smokescreen2814 with the first chapter of Blue jay assassin!**

**Mordecai: Yeah! I'm gonna be assassin!**

**Me: You won't be like Ezio or Conner, but you'll be better that Rancis in Sugar Rush assassin.**

**Mordecai: Yeah cause I play the assassin's creed games and he only played the thrid one.**

**Me: Dude don't rub Rancis' face.**

**Mordecai: Okay sorry, let kick some Templar ass.**

**Me: That's the next chapter dude.**

**Mordecai: Aw what!**

**Me: You have to train first. **

**Mordecai: Ok but first the disclaimer. Smokescreen2814 doesn't own Regular show, Assassin's creed or any other character in this story.**

Mordecai and Rigby are at the coffee shop drinking coffee. "I can't believe you're dating Margaret after the masters of darkness invasion." Said Rigby.

"Yeah well at least I earned that kiss after Django of the dead was gone and Dreadwing's funeral." Said Mordecai.

"He was a great hero." Said Rigby.

Margaret comes to the table. "Who was a great hero?" Margaret asked.

"Dreadwing, he showed us how to Django and he deserved to be a hero." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah that's true we'll never forget him." Said Margaret.

"Well see you later Margaret." Said Mordecai he and Rigby leave the coffee shop and walked back to the park.

"Hey I saved everyone from Hazel Bittersweet. While you were fighting Predaking." Said Rigby.

"Nothing can kill that guy." Said Mordecai.

"How many times did we try to kill him?" Rigby asked.

"Let see we tried crushing him with rocks, freezing, throwing a grenade in his mouth, Onua's strength, your armor, and the diet cola hot springs." Said Mordecai.

"Nothing can kill him. What was Shockwave thinking?" Rigby asked.

"Beats me." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in the park Skips is skipping in the woods looking for something because he heard something and went to go check it out. Then he gets the feeling like he's being watched then a man jumps down from a tree to attack Skips. But Skips counters and throws him at a tree. "Who are you?!" Skips asked violently.

The man didn't replied he took out and sword and charged at Skips. Skips dodges the sword strikes and stabs the man with a hidden blade. The man dies and Skips takes a look at him and sees a Red Cross on his uniform. "No it can't be. They're back?" Said Skips worried.

Meanwhile Mordecai and Rigby are back in the park raking leaves. "Man I saved the multiverse from a witch and I'm stuck here raking leaves." Rigby complained.

"Yeah well now you're raking leaves get use to it." Said Mordecai..

"I'm just saying I'm the Iron Raccoon, where's my Malibu beach house?" Rigby asked.

"Dude stop acting like a baby and get back to work." Said Mordecai.

Then Benson and Prowl roll in the cart. "We're working Benson? If you keep checking up on us, the slower we get the job done." Said Rigby.

"Oh I know Mordecai Skips need you right away." Said Benson.

"Alright Benson I'll go." Said Mordecai.

"Aw what!? I'm gonna rake these leaves by myself." Said Rigby.

"No, we're sending XJ-6 over." Prowl replied.

"She's a drama queen!" Rigby complained.

"I'm right here, Rigby." Said XJ-6 walking towards him. "Am I too good to work with the Iron Raccoon?"

"Oh shut up!" Rigby yelled out.

While Rigby and XJ-6 are agruing Benson's is turning red. "YOU TWO GET TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED! AND FOR YOU XJ-6 IT'S BACK TO THE BASEMENT!" Benson shouted.

Rigby and XJ-6 started raking leaves with fear in their systems. Mordecai started walking to Skips' house. Skips was in his house waiting for Mordecai and he walks in the door. "Hey Skips what's up?" Mordecai asked.

"You're here I got something to you." Said Skips he skips to a chest moving it to the left and opens a secret door that leads to somewhere. Skips and Mordecai are walking down the stairs and when they reached the bottom there's assassin's robes on a mannequin and on the table there's a tomahawk, flintlock pistols, sword, poison darts, dagger, rifle, rope darts, and Hidden Blade

"Whoa, what is this place?" Mordecai asked.

"My lair for you see Mordecai I was once an assassin in the assassin order." Skips explained.

"Wait you were assassin?" Mordecai asked confused because he knew Skips since day one he and Rigby worked at the park. He knew the reason he skips and his old name, but not the assassin part.

"Yeah we were at war with the Templars. An organization bent to create a new world, although their interpretation there for -emphasizing purpose, order and control over the freedom of individuals." Skips replied.

"But I thought they were video games villains in the assassin's creed series?" Mordecai asked.

"There's more to life then video games Mordecai and I want you to become a assassin." Said Skips.

"What? Skips I'm not right for the job." Said Mordecai.

"Mordecai, I knew you since day one, you and Rigby save this park more then Felix's medals. Plus I had a spirit vision and you're the one for the job." Skips explained.

"Well if you say so let's kick some Templar butt." Said Mordecai.

Skips stops him and pushes him back. "Are you crazy? You can't just put the assassin robes on just yet!" Skips replied.

"Aw what? But you said I'm right for the job." Said Mordecai.

"You can't just go to bed with samurai armor on and become a samurai the next morning." Said Skips. "You need to train and I will train you."

"Let's do this." Said Mordecai getting serious.

The song eye of the tiger comes on and Mordecai starts training. Mordecai is praticing jumping from tree to tree in a forest in Jasper, Nevada, he's doing good and jumps to a branch and lands on his nuts Skips shook his head in disappointment. Mordecai is back in Skips' lair praticing his archey and gets three bull eyes on the target. Skips is teaching Mordecai how to counter attacks his enemies and Mordecai failed. Mordecai is praticing his tomahawk skills and gets a perfect. The song ends with one month later Mordecai is putting on the robes and arming himself.

"Alright Mordecai I found where the Templars are." Said Skips.

"You do where?" Mordecai asked.

"Carnevil at the arcade. The core 4 and the wreckers don't know it's a trap." Said Skips.

"Alright let's go." Said Mordecai.

"There's a few things you should know before you go, you should know about eagle vision." Said Skips.

"Eagle vision?" Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"It's a sixth sense that we assassins have, it helps us find hidden spots, allies, enemies, and indicated targets. Here's how you remember it blue are allies, white are sources of information or hiding spots, red are enemies, and gold indicated targets or any person of interest." Skips explained.

"Alright then thanks." Said Mordecai.

"Also use the universal bridge to get your destination and no one should know that you're an assassin or your friends and Margaret will be the main targets." Said Skips.

"Thanks Skips." Said Mordecai and goes through the universal bridge.

"Good luck Mordecai." Said Skips as the portal closes.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this story. **

**Mordecai: Dude some people will think this is a bad idea like that guy who gave you a bad review on Iron Raccoon.**

**Me: Mordecai let me tell you something me and other fans of Regular show think you have what it takes to be an assassin and a badass. People will tell you don't have what it takes to be assassin or badass. But you have to reach down inside and unleashed your inner badass.**

**Mordecai: Thanks smoke that may me feel alot better.**

**Me: Anyway please review and**

**Me and Mordecai: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright here's the new chapter of blue jay assassin.**

**Mordecai: Aw yeah!**

**Adam: (Uncloaks himself) Yeah but you won't be as good as me.**

**Me: Adam from Di Gata defenders? What are you doing here?**

**Adam: I heard from Wheeljack that Mordecai is gonna kick some Templar ass and I wanted to see that. **

**Kara: (Walks in) Same here. **

**Me: Okay and after this I have some announcements to make after the chapter.**

**Adam: Alright.**

**Kara: Cool.**

**Mordecai: Let's kick some Templar ass.**

In the game CarnEvil the Core 4 and the wreckers are looking around the haunted carnival game. The only wreckers available for the job were Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack since Ultra Magnus thinks he needed a smal team for the job since he recruited Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Muscle man, High five ghost, and the Rowdyruff boys during the masters of darkness invasion. But Ultra Magnus declined the other wreckers and picked Ralph and Vanellope for this mission.

"I don't know why we couldn't get the other wreckers for this mission?" Wheeljack questioned.

"Because we need a small number for this mission, and besides some of them have jobs." Ultra Magnus replied.

"Yeah but luckily the Mr. Litwak had a wedding to go to and the arcade closed." Said Bulkhead.

Sgt Calhoun is looking at her tracker to track the signal that the Core 4 and Wreckers received. "Odd." Said Sgt Calhoun.

"What is it sarge?" Vanellope asked.

"The signal is suppose to here but I don't see anyone here?" Sgt Calhoun wondered.

"Wait a minute? Something's not right? It's a trap!" Bulkhead reported.

Then a small team of thugs with Springfield rifles show up and aim the rifles at the Core 4 and Wreckers. The Core 4 and Wreckers take out their weapons and get ready for battle. "Drop the weapons now." The group leader demanded.

The Core 4 and Wreckers drop their weapons. "Who are you guys?" Vanellope asked.

"We are the Templars. An order born through realization, to create a world defined, by order, direction, and purpose. All we can say is that our purpose to create a new and perfect world defined by order and purpose." The Templar leader explained.

"Are you the good guys or the bad guys?" Felix asked.

"Bad guys." All the Templars answered in union.

"That makes sense." Said Bulkhead

"And we will take you all our prisoners and same with this arcade and the multiverse to be our slaves forever." Said the Templar leader.

"That's not good." Said Ralph.

Then an arrow comes out of nowhere and kills one of the Templars. "What the?" The Templar leader wondered.

Then a rope dart grabs a Templar soldier and hangs him. Someone grabs another Templar soldier and kills him in the shadows. Then two more arrows kills the last two Templar soldiers leaving the Templar leader all by himself. "Ah crap." The Templar leader said in fear. "Where are you?!"

"Here." Said a Assassin with the robes from Assassin's creed 3 with the hood covering his eyes and his beak is showing. Then he hits the Templar leader with his tomahawk in the chest and falls to the ground. "Where is your leader?" He asked.

"I'll never tell for you see their is one of you and the Templars have this game taken over." Said the Templar leader and died from his battle injury.

The Core 4 and Wreckers pick up their weapons. "Whoever you are we thank you." Said Ultra Magnus.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal my identity to you, to keep it safe. But you can call me the Assassin." Said the Assassin.

"Not bad, by the way I'm Wheeljack." Said Wheeljack.

"I know who you are Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, and Sgt Tamora Jean Calhoun." Said the Assassin.

"How do you know our names?" Bulkhead asked.

"The Assassin order and I have been watching you all since the masters of darkness invasion because Django of the Dead was a Templar." Said the Assassin.

"Wait Django of the Dead was a Templar?" Bulkhead asked shocked.

"He was trying to create a perfect world where the villains are gods." Felix replied.

A zeppelin is seen flying around the haunted carnival. The Assassin turns on his Eagle vision and sees a red aura on the zeppelin. "The Templar general is on that blimp. We have to stop him." Said the Assassin.

"Well you have to get to big top to get on the zeppelin." Vanellope explained.

Then some Templar reinforcements come marching towards the heroes. "Scrap." Said Wheeljack.

The Assassin uses his eagle vision and finds some items that are highly explosive. "I have an idea." Said the Assassin and shoots his flintlock pistol at the explosives killing the reinforcements in the progress.

"How did you?" Ultra Magnus asked but the Assassin is gone. "Where did he go?"

"Nevermind that we still have Templars to deal with." Ralph reported.

The Assassin is now on the Zeppelin looking for the Templar on board, he walks on the bridge and sees a red robot that transforms into a Rosenbauer Panther fire truck he turns around and his face looks like a old man. "Welcome Assassin to your death." He said.

"Who are you?" The Assassin asked.

"I am Sentinel Prime one of the Templar generals and the one will put you out of your misery." Said Sentinel Prime taking out his dual blade out.

The Assassin takes out his tomahawk and they clash weapons. Sentinel Prime swings his blade but the Assassin counters by dodging the attack hits Sentinel Prime in the left elbow. The Assassin used the rope dart to grab Sentinel Prime by the neck, pulls him to a iron beam hitting him in the head. Then the Assassin hits Sentinel Prime in the knees with his Tomahawk.

Sentinel Prime in badly injuried and the Assassin is about to finish him off. "Who's in charge of this operation?!" The Assassin asked angiler.

"I will never reveal his name." Said Sentinel Prime turning on a bomb and teleports out of this game.

The Assassin runs to the railing and jumps off the railing, the zeppelin explodes and the Assassin lands on a bouncy house. "So much for that." Said the Assassin.

Back at the Wreckers and the Core 4 location they finish fighting the last Templar. "That's the last of them." Said Ralph.

"I wonder who sent these guys?" Vanellope asked.

"His name is Sentinel Prime." Said the Assassin.

"Wait I thought he was offline?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It was the guy from Dark of the moon." Said the Assassin.

"You mean the guy who killed off Ironhide?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah." Said the Assassin.

"I'm gonna wreck his face." Said Ralph pounding his fists.

"He's gone." Said Wheeljack.

"We better warn everyone." Said Ultra Magnus.

**Me: So there you have it.**

**Mordecai: That was so cool! I was awesome!**

**Adam: Yeah not bad.**

**Mordecai: So what's your announcements?**

**Me: Oh right. Announcement number one the story epic wreckers will be up by tonight or tomorrow.**

**Mordecai: Alright that's cool.**

**Me: Annoucememt number two I'll be doing a crossover between blue jay assassin, iron raccoon and Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham city.**

**Kara: That will be fun.**

**Me: And finally the three moonstones triolgy will be up in July.**

**Adam: We have to wait?**

**Me: Yes Adam I need to write it first after the first chapter of epic wreckers.**

**Kara: Alright see ya.**

**Adam: Smell ya later. (Kara and Adam leave)**

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**Me and Mordecai: Stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome to the new chapter of Blue jay assassin. In the last chapter you saw Mordecai kicked some Templar ass.**

**Mordecai: Yeah that was awesome!**

**Me: Plus there's more Templar ass to kick in this chapter.**

**Mordecai: Aw yeah!**

**Me: Let's do this baby!**

_Tahu has warned everyone about the Templars and to stay on high alert. Everyone knows about the Assassins and Templars and we'll never know what world they will strike and take over that world just like the masters of darkness invasion. That's why I must keep a low profile to keep my friends and Margaret safe from those jerks. With Skips training me to become a Assassin I help my friends fight the Templars._

Mordecai and Skips are in Skips' lair and Mordecai explains what happened in CarnEvil. "Hm you found Sentinel Prime, he's one of the Templars in charge." Said Skips.

"Then who else is in charge of the Templars?" Mordecai asked.

Skips skips over to wall with 6 pictures and 1 question mark on top of the 5 five pictures. "Kai Leng, Vamprah, Sentinel Prime, Nidhiki, Red hood and I haven't figure who holds the tree, but they must be stopped." Said Skips.

"Got it." Said Mordecai.

"And remember no one must know that you're the assassin. The Templars will go after your loved ones." Said Skips.

"Yeah I know that part, I'll keep my identity safe, my friends and especially Margaret." Said Mordecai.

"Good, now all we need to do is stay on high alert." Said Skips.

Meanwhile Mordecai and Rigby are at the coffee shop, drinking coffee and discussing about the Templars. "So who do you think is leading the Templars?" Rigby asked.

"Don't know, but it has to be a leader who wants a perfect world." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby think about who could be the Templar leader. "I got nothing." Said Rigby.

"Me too." Mordecai added.

Mordecai's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?" Said Mordecai. "I'm on my way." He hangs up.

"Who was it?" Rigby asked.

"It's nothing I gotta go." Said Mordecai and leaves the coffee shop.

"Where's he's going?" Rigby asked.

Meanwhile the Templars have invaded East pines, the Assassin is hiding in the bushes and kills a Templar soldier and hides the dead body in the bushes. Then he climbs a tree and kills another Templar soldier by jumping down and stabs him with his hidden blade. Then the Assassin finds a squad of Templar soldiers, he throws a smoke grenade at the squad and kills them all, when the smoke clears the Assassin was gone nothing there but dead bodies.

The Templar captain is watching all the Templar soldiers getting killed on the monitors. He fears that the Assassin is coming to kill him. The Assassin enters the control room and grabs the Templar captain and pins him on the table. The Assassin takes out his hidden blade and points it at the Templar captain. "Who's your master?!" The Assassin asked violently.

"I will never reveal the master's name." Said the Templar captain in fear.

"What about the others?" The Assassin asked.

"Ok I'll talk! Kai Leng is gonna be meeting with a fellow Templar." The Templar captain replied.

"Who's the fellow Templar?!" The Assassin asked violently again.

"Her name is Carol of MomCorp." Said the Templar captain. "Now the master will kill me!"

"No he won't." Said the Assassin and stabs the Templar captain in the neck with his hidden blade. After that he frees the East Pines workers and leaves East Pines by jumping tree to tree.

Meanwhile Mordecai walks in Skips' lair without his robes. "Skips! I found out where Kai Leng is gonna be." Said Mordecai.

"You do where?" Skips asked.

"He's going to MomCorp." Said Mordecai.

"Mom's a Templar and I doubt that her sons are Templars too." Said Skips.

"That's true. So how do I get in?" Mordecai asked.

"We are gonna go in without our gear, only our hidden blades." Said Skips.

"We? But they'll see our hidden blades, how are we gonna get past the front door?" Mordecai questioned.

"Techmo has taken the liberty of creating a camouflage for our hidden blades." Said Skips showing Mordecai the feature, the hidden blade turns invisible. "It's like you don't have it."

"Sweet, now come on we have a appointment to make." Said Mordecai putting his hidden blade on. Skips nods in approval and he and Mordecai jump through the universal bridge.

**Mordecai: That was awesome.**

**Me: Yeah I'm the best at what I do.**

**Bender: (Walks in) Hey Mordecai I heard that you and Skips are going to MomCorp, good luck with that. Let's all get drunk! (Takes out a 6 pack of beer, opens them and drinks em all)**

**Me: Wanna a slurppee? **

**Mordecai: Sure.**

**Me and Mordecai get slurppees, I get Mountain Dew blue voltage and Mordecai gets crush orange.**

**Mordecai: Can you believe Crumplezone and Ransack got keyblades?**

**Me: Yeah I haven't played Kingdom hearts but I seen gameplay for it. It's really good.**

**Mordecai: Yeah but Yen Sid is training those two along with Sofia, Amber and James.**

**Me: Feels different without those two.**

**Mordecai: Yeah true.**

**Bender: Hey Smoke can we end this thing?**

**Me: Right but first, my dodgeball tourament fanfic needs teams here are the teams that are still open.**

**Wreck-it Ralph (Sea Eagle)**

**Transformers Prime**

**Regular Show**

**The Simpsons**

**Family guy**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**The amazing world of Gumball (Agent BM)**

**Teen Titans (Star Saber21)**

**Hey Arnold! (Dexter1206)**

**Napoleon Dynamite**

**SpongeBob Squarepants**

**El Tigre**

**The total drama Series (Marioguy681)**

**Futurama**

**Grown ups**

**Monsters Universary (Dorumon9000)**

**Me: So come on people don't you wanna see your favourite tv shows or movies face off? Then sign up PM or review me your team and a team of 12 from the movie or TV show you picked. But in the mean time, please review and **

**Me, Mordecai, and Bender: Stay Frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every person that were in my stories are waiting to see who will be in Keyblade Rangers. **

**High five ghost: I wonder who's he gonna pick?**

**Wheeljack: I hope it's the Wreckers.**

**Ransack: The suspense is killing me!**

**Gorzan: Dude, cool down.**

**Gloyd: I hope I'm in it!**

**I walk in the room with a clipboard in my hand.**

**Crumplezone: He's here!**

**Me: Okay in my hand is the list for who will be in my story Keyblade Rangers and those people are Seth, Mel, Rion, Team Prime, the Toa Nuva, Alpha team, Rescue bots, Napoleon Dynamite, Pedro Sanchez, Sora, Riku, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, High Five ghost, the ninja, El Tigre, Frida Suaraz, the Core 4, Rancis, Gloyd, Crumplezone and Ransack!**

**Everyone cheered randomly. Then Sofia, Amber, and James walk in and see everyone cheering randomly.**

**Me: (I give them the signal to stop) Hey guys what's up?**

**Amber: We just dropped in for a visit, hey Lloyd congrats on being in Keyblade Rangers.**

**Lloyd: Look we need to talk.**

**Ransack: Here it comes.**

**Lloyd: Look you're great and all but this is creepy.**

**Amber: Oh I see.**

**Tahu: Just stay friends, besides this crush feels like a Jawbreaker fanfic.**

**Me: I hate those stories, that's a crime against nature.**

**Ralph and Vanellope: Yeah!**

**Amber: Alright let's stay friends.**

**Crumplezone: Well everything is back to normal.**

**Me: Alright now that's all over. Rescue bots, Muscle man, fives, Napoleon, and Pedro come with me so I can give you weapons. **

**Enjoy the new chapter of Blue jay assassin and some elements from the TMNT episode TRCI.**

Mordecai and Skips are outside of MomCorp trying to think of a plan. "Any ideas how to get in?" Mordecai asked.

"Hm I have a idea." Said Skips.

Meanwhile Skips is disguised as a delivery man and pushes a huge crate in the elevator. "Special delivery for the CEO." Said Skips and presses the elevator to go up.

Skips tries to get out of the lobby but two security bots stop him. "Show us your identification." Said one of the security bots.

"Oh it's right here." Said Skips and rips the security bot's arms and stabs the other security bot with his hidden blade. Then more security bots show up and Skips start fighting the security bots.

Meanwhile Mordecai is in the elevator shaft. "Alright, let's do this." Said Mordecai and started climbing up the elevator shaft. Mordecai continues climbing the elevator shaft and reached the weapons research of the building and opens the elevator door and sneaks pass the security cameras and beats up a security guard and disguise himself as one.

Mordecai enters the research and development room and sees Mom and Kai Leng in the room. "Welcome all to the first testing of Titan killbot." Said one of the scientist.

"Excellent, bring out the prisoner." Said Mom.

Two security bots bring Skips in the training room and throws him on the floor. "Skips." Mordecai whispered so nobody would listen to him.

"Carol, you won't get away with this the people of Earth will see your true self!" Said Skips.

"I rather not Skips, for you see if people see who I am, I'll go out of business and I'll die a lonely old woman and a broken heart." Said Mom.

Walt walks in the room. "Mom, it turns out that Skips didn't came alone, that crate was big enough for another person." Said Walt.

Mordecai is about to leave but Walt pulls out a gun and points it at Mordecai. "Going somewhere?" Walt asked.

Kai Leng takes the hat off Mordecai and reveals his identity to Mom, Walt and Kai Leng. "Let my friend go or else!" Said Mordecai.

"Or else what Big Bird?!" Said Mom.

"Or else I'll reveal your true nature." Said Mordecai holding a recorder and plays back what Mom said earlier. "Now release my friend and give us Kai Leng and I'll give you the recording." Mordecai demanded.

"Here's my counter offer I'll keep your friend and Kai Leng and keep the recording." Said Mom.

"Good one mother." Said Walt.

"You can't do that!" Mordecai yelled out.

"I already have, Kai Leng kill him!" Said Mom and turns on the Titan killbot, than she and Walt escape through tubes.

Kai Leng and Mordecai engage in a fist fight while Skips is trying to avoid the attacks of the Titan killbot. Skips then waits for the right moment and then jumps on the Killbot's arm and stabs the head with his hidden blade. Mordecai and Kai Leng are still fighting and Kai Leng punches Mordecai in the face and knocks him on the floor.

"Game over, blue jay." Said Kai Leng taking out his gun. Skips throws the Killbot's head at Kai Leng getting his attention. "You die first old man." Kai Leng points his gun at Skips.

Mordecai stabs Kai Leng in the back and kills him. "Good work Mordecai, I trained you well." Said Skips.

Then Mordecai and Skips hear beeping coming from the Killbot and goes faster. "It's a bomb!" Said Skips.

Mordecai and Skips run away from the bomb by running out of the room and closing the door. After the bomb exploded they checked the damage and see a hole in the wall. "That's our ticket out of here let's go!" Skips yelled out and take a running start and so did Mordecai.

Mordecai and Skips do the leap of faith and land in a hover truck full of pillows. "One down, five to go." Said Mordecai.

"This won't be easy Mordecai, who ever is in charge he must of picked the right people for the job." Said Skips.

"I'll kill em all and make their leader come out of hiding." Said Mordecai.

"Glad to hear that." Said Skips.

The next day Mordecai and Rigby are at the snack bar drinking soda. "So where we're you last night?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai eyes widened in shock and had to lie to his best friend. "I went to the pub in New New York and got a drink and that's it." Said Mordecai.

"Really, that's what you did last night? Kinda weird isn't it." Said Rigby.

"I also threw pickled eggs at Zoidberg." Said Mordecai.

"Ha! That's funny! Just like how you kick some Templar ass in East Pines." Said Rigby.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"Dude, you forgot that my armor has cloaking and your is secret is safe with me." Said Rigby.

"Alright but if you tell anyone about this the Templars are gonna be after everyone we know." Said Mordecai.

"Dude relax you have nothing to worry about." Said Rigby.

**Mordecai: Dude are you sure letting Rigby know that I'm the Assassin is a good idea?**

**Me: Trust me, you found out about Rigby's secret back in Iron Raccoon.**

**Wheeljack: He has a point there, bro.**

**Me: For Muscle man a hammer made by me and Ratchet.**

**Muscle man: (Looks at the hammer) Behold the Muscle hammer.**

**Me: And for Fives, a bow.**

**High five ghost: (Grabs the bow) Where are the arrows?**

**Me: It's like the bow from Immortals.**

**High five ghost: Cool!**

**Heatwave: What about us?**

**Me: Ah yes Yen Sid gave your keyblades and he'll train you all, trust me he's the best.**

**Blades: That's sounds good.**

**Me: Heatwave I give you the Stormfall. Chase I give you the All for one keyblade, Boulder I give the Ends of Earth keyblade. And finally Blades I give you the Dual Disc keyblade.**

**Heatwave: (Grabs the Stormfall keyblade) Sounds good.**

**Chase: (Grabs the All for one keyblade) I use this weapon for good.**

**Boulder: (Grabs the Ends of Earth keyblade) Looks amazing.**

**Blades: (Grabs the Dual Disc keyblade) Looks good to me.**

**Napoleon: What about me and Pedro?**

**Me: Hm Napoleon I give you the Ferris gear and Pedro I give you the Ocean's rage keyblades.**

**Napoleon: Sweet!**

**Pedro: Sounds cool.**

**Me: Anyway you six get to the mystery tower and start training.**

**Rescue bots, Napoleon and Pedro: Got it!**

**Me: Hey where's Amber?**

**Lloyd: She's training with Rion for shield combact.**

**Me: Well how did she take it?**

**Lloyd: She took it pretty well, she ended the crush with me, and we're gonna pretend this never happened.**

**Me: That's cool, I just gave Muscle man, High five ghost, Napoleon, Pedro, and the Rescue bots weapons.**

**Lloyd: Well I'm glad that the crush is over. **

**Me: Got that right it was starting to creep me out. Anyway please review and **

**Me and Lloyd: Stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blades: (Walks in the weapon vault) You wanted to see me Smoke?**

**Me: Yes, I wanted to give you the Guardian bell keyblade, but I noticed that you're doing good so keep your keyblade.**

**Blades: That sounds good.**

**Me: Hey have you seen King Mickey?**

**Blades: No, maybe he forgot.**

**Me: Well I forgot to make him a Justice Ranger and I wanted him to join the team.**

**Mordecai: What about Kairi?**

**Me: When she gets her keyblade then I'll add to the team.**

**Amber and Sofia walk in.**

**Amber: Oh sure you pick Kairi to be a Justice Ranger, but not me, my brother or sister.**

**Rigby: It's because Smoke is not interested of letting you joined the team!**

**Sofia and Amber: Why not!?**

**Me: I'm not into your show, even you three have weapons I still have to say no.**

**Blades: Well I'm on Sofia and Amber's side. **

**Mordecai and Rigby: We're on Smoke's side!**

**Sofia: That's because you're both suck ups!**

**Rigby: Stop talking!**

**Mordecai: Let's just get to the new chapter of Blue Jay Assassin.**

**All: Agree!**

Mordecai and Rigby are at Skips' house and Skips is not taking the news pretty well. "Rigby knows your secret!" Skips exclaimed. "How did he find out?!"

"His armor has cloaking." Said Mordecai.

"Figures." Said Skips.

"I can be your eyes and ears outside while you guys hunt down and fight the Templars." Said Rigby.

"No!" Said Mordecai and Skips in unison.

"Why not?!" Rigby asked.

"The other Justice Rangers will know my identity and the Templars will go after everyone we know." Said Mordecai.

"Alright I won't tell anyone!" Said Rigby.

"Good." Said Mordecai.

"But you need to show the Justice Rangers that you're on our side." Said Rigby.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"When I was Iron Raccoon I saved the Toa Nuva and Team Prime from the Decepticons and Foot clan in Po-Metru." Said Rigby.

"Oh I see. But e have to wait for a Templars to attack somewhere." Said Skips.

"Well I heard from Zane that his falcon has found a Templar fort, in the Forest of Tranquility." Said Rigby.

"Then that's where I'm gonna go." Said Mordecai putting his assassin robes on.

Meanwhile in the Forest of Tranquility night has fallen on Ninjago, the Ninja are on there way to the Templar fort. But when they trip a wire the Ninja are caught in a net. "Well this sucks." Said Jay.

Meanwhile the Assassin is watching 5 Templar soldiers walking through the woods. When they stopped for a break the Assassin shoots 5 poison darts at the soldiers and die in 5 seconds. Then the Assassin uses his Eagle vision and see the Ninja in handcuffs being brought into the fort. "That's not good." Said the Assassin. The Assassin starts running from tree to tree and reaches the front of the gates and see a squad of Templar soldiers.

The Assassin uses a rope dart and kills a Templar soldier. Then the Assassin uses a Templar soldier as human shield from 8 Templar shooters, the Assassin takes out his tomahawk and hidden blade and attacks the Templar soldiers and stabs the last one in the neck with his Tomahawk. A Templar soldier sees the Assassin and runs away, the Assassin chases after the Templar soldier, the Assassin chases the Templar soldier he jumps from a tree and stabs the Templar soldier with his Tomahawk.

"The Ninja have to be in there, I have to save them." Said the Assassin. The Assassin enters the fort by landing on a tower. He sees Vamprah going up to the Ninja and gets ready to attack. The Assassin takes out his pistol and shoots it at the explosive barrels.

"The Assassin! Kill him!" Vamprah commanded the Templars and runs away. The Assassin jumps down, frees the Ninja from the net and chases down Vamprah. The Assassin jumps in the air and kills Vamprah with his Tomahawk.

The Assassin and Ninja are surrounded by Templars. "We're outnumbered!" Kai exclaimed.

The Assassin has an idea. "I have a idea!" He said and shot a flare in the air blinding the Templars. When the Templars can see again the Ninja and Assassin are gone and hear a beeping, they turn around and see a grenade near the explosive barrels. The grenade and explosive barrels blow up the whole fort, while the Ninja and the Assassin watch from a tree.

"Thanks for saving us." Said Cole.

"No problem, I'm a alley in your war against the Templars." Said the Assassin.

"We'll tell Tahu, that you're an alley in our war." Said Zane.

"This isn't your war white ninja. It's our war." Said the Assassin and jumps from the tree and lands in a large bush and runs away.

"Well at least the Templars won't be in Ninjago." Said Jay.

"That's true. Come on we need to tell Tahu about our new alley." Said Lloyd.

**Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Blades, Sofia and Amber enter the lab arguing about something and Ratchet and Ironhide are frustrated.**

**Ratchet: What in the allspark is going on?!**

**Blades: The last time Sofia was here, she kicked Predaking's butt and Smokescreen suggested she should become a Justice Ranger. But Smoke and Mordecai said no.**

**Me: Because she's not right for the job. Have you seen the enemies we faced?**

**Ironhide: I was looking at the files and yes. Plus me and Ratchet don't want any part of this!**

**Me: I wasn't asking you!**

**Muscle man and High five ghost run in the lab.**

**Muscle man: Bros the Predacons, Serpentine, Heartless and Nobodies are attacking Ninjago!**

**Me: That's not good. We need to stop them! (Turns on P.A) Toa Nuva, Team Prime, Rescue bots, Riveras, Sora, Riku, Ralph and Vanellope report to the hanger now! (Turns off P.A) Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, High five ghost, Sofia and Amber, you're with my team.**

**Amber: We should call Eagle for back up.**

**Muscle man: Wreckers don't call for back up. **

**Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, and High five ghost: They call for clean up!**

**Me: What they're trying to say is, Predaking wants Eagle to come out of his studio so he can get his revenge.**

**Ratchet: I agree with Smoke on this one, this is one battle that Eagle is gonna have sit out.**

**Ironhide: Mordecai, Rachet, Smoke and I made you a new weapon. (Hands Mordecai a electric guitar)**

**Amber: What does a guitar have to do with this?**

**Ironhide: You'll see Amber.**

**Me: Please review and Stay Frosty! Now let's roll out!**

**Everyone except for Ironhide and Ratchet run to the hanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm with Tahu going over the files of some new recruits for the Justice Rangers. **

**Tahu: Are you making Jack Sparrow a Justice Ranger?**

**Me: Yeah, he's cool. Plus Desmond, Jack Frost, and Merida are joining too.**

**Tahu: Okay, what about the other guardians?**

**Me: Don't worry , I'll recruit them too.**

**Tahu: Anyway the Incredibles, Mike and Sulley are perfect for the team too.**

**Me: Cool, I'm need to make a phone call. (Takes out iPhone and calls someone) Hey Roxas what's up? Who am I? I'm Smokescreen2814, call me Smoke for short, listen can you bring Naminé over to my studio please? Why? I want to make her a part of my sketch artist team. Just Chris Griffin from Family guy and Margaret from Regular Show. Okay thanks bye. (Hangs up) **

**Tahu: Who's Roxas?**

**Me: He's Sora's nobody, former member of Organization XIII. **

**Tahu: Oh I see, the lab rats seem good, they're bionic and have special abilities. So how's Cragger doing?**

**Me: Still depressed because what happened in Chima. (See the badass glitch chapter 5) I was thinking we should hang out with Cragger, you know to get his hopes up.**

**Tahu: Good thinking, anyway have you seen Crumplezone, Ransack, Ralph and Vanellope? **

**Me: Vanellope is in the training hall and Crumplezone and Ransack are heading straight to Eagle's studio to get their scripts for the War of destiny. I have no idea where Ralph is.**

**Tahu: They're in the War of destiny?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm as surprise as Eagle was when I made Sofia, Amber, James and their friends Justice Rangers.**

**Tahu: I see what you mean. Has Optimus reached Eagle's place yet?**

**Me: Beats me, he'll be there soon. By the way Candace is training with Ackar for a story of mine. Bulkhead is watching her.**

**Tahu: Oh yeah she told me about it. Good luck with that.**

**Me: Don't worry it'll be badass.**

**Tahu: I hope so, you wanna check on Candace or something?**

**Me: That sounds good.**

**While we go check on Candace, you readers enjoy the new chapter. Also there are some elements from rush hour 3 the hospital scene.**

Mordecai has returned from his mission in Ninjago, and took his assassin robes off and walked upstairs to Skips' garage. "Hey Skips! The ninja are safe and considered me a alley!" Said Mordecai but no answer. Then he gets a text from Rigby. It says "Skips got shot we're at the hospital!"

Mordecai ran out of taxi cab and entered the hospital and saw Rigby. Mordecai is walking through the hallway and there are no doctors or nurses around the hospital. "Where is everybody?" Mordecai asked.

"Beats me. They just hooked up Skips to life support and got the bullet out of him, he's resting right now." Said Rigby bringing Mordecai up to speed.

"Who shot him?" Mordecai asked.

"Red hood. He came to the park and shot Skips." Said Rigby.

"He probably knows about me." Said Mordecai. When Mordecai and Rigby enters Skips' room and every park worker and Eileen are there and looks at Mordecai. "Hey guys what happened?" Mordecai asked so they wouldn't know about his secret.

"Mordecai drop the act, we know about you being the assassin." Said Benson.

Mordecai gives Rigby a look. "Sorry dude. But they had to know." Said Rigby. "Plus Eileen and Margaret know too."

"Rigby's right, Mordecai." Said Pops.

"He is?" Prowl asked.

"Mordecai, you've been fighting the Templars for awhile, and we think you should let us fight along side with your co workers and Justice Rangers." Said Pops.

"I agree with Pops. And besides you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Said Benson.

Muscle man was looking at a window and sees something. "Oh no, bro! They're back!" Said Muscle man pointing out Red hood and some Templar soldiers entering the hospital.

"XJ-8 let's show these Templars that we mean business." Said Benson and XJ-8 agrees with him.

Red hood walks in and puts a silencer on his pistol and aims at a covered bed. Then Mordecai comes out with a gun in his hands and aims at red hood. Then Rigby points a gun at a Templar soldier's ass. "Don't move or I'll blow his ass cheeks off!" Rigby shouted.

"Where's your friend?" Red hood asked.

"Away from you. Who do you work for?!" Mordecai demanded.

"My master's identity will never been revealed." Said Red Hood and leg sweeps Mordecai and Rigby. Then he and the Templar soldiers run to find Skips.

"Come on we have to stop them!" Said Rigby. He and Mordecai chase after the Templars. Mordecai and Rigby tackle Red hood and start beating him up.

Meanwhile the Templar soldiers are on their way to kill Skips but when they turned left the Park workers have guns in their hands and opened fire on the Templars. "Eat lead, bros!" Said Muscle man and starts shooting at the Templars.

Back at Mordecai and Rigby's location they're still fighting Red Hood. Red hood throws Rigby at a wall. Mordecai takes out his hidden blade and attacks Red Hood but he blocks the attack. "Who do you work for?!" Mordecai asked in anger.

"None of your business!" Red Hood replied and head butted Mordecai.

Back at the park workers location they're still fighting off the Templars, Muscle man has just ran out of bullets. "I'm out!" He reported.

"I'm gonna slide you a round." Said High five ghost he slides some ammo but gets blocked by a kart.

"Damn it, Fives!" Muscle man shouted.

Benson shoots five Templars in the head but shoots the last one in the leg.

Back at Mordecai and Rigby's location they're still fighting Red hood. Rigby jumps on Red Hood's face and starts punching him. Red Hood gets Rigby off his face and pulls out a gun. "Game over, raccoon." Said Red Hood.

"No! Don't!" Rigby cried out.

Mordecai stabs Red hood in the back. "This is for Skips." Said Mordecai and retracted his blade and Red hood is dying and Mordecai and Rigby push a wheelchair and puts Red Hood in it. Then push him through a window and falls from the 10th floor.

"Mordecai, Rigby! Come in?" Benson buzzed in on the Walkie talkie.

"Red hood is dead. Is Skips safe?" Mordecai asked.

"He's safe. We just integrated a Templar and they're heading straight to Margaret's apartment!" Benson reported.

"I'm on my way!" Said Mordecai and hung up. "I'll be right back!"

"Dude! Where are you going?!" Rigby asked.

"Gonna save Margaret. The Templars are gonna kidnap her!" Said Mordecai and ran out the door.

**Tahu: Impressive.**

**Me: Thanks. We got 3 more head Templars left.**

**Me and Tahu enter the training hall and see Ackar and Candace sword training while Bulkhead, Vanellope and Stacy watch.**

**Bulkhead: Hey Smoke what's up?**

**Me: Let see me and Tahu are picking out new members for the Justice Rangers.**

**Stacy: Also you're birthday is in two weeks.**

**Me: How did you know about my birthday?**

**Stacy: Onua told me.**

**Me: So how's Candace doing?**

**Vanellope: Doing pretty good with one victory.**

**Me: Okay, I was thinking she would go to Asgard or the island where Wonder Woman is from. But I'm going with Asgard with this one.**

**Candace: Says the guy who bought a Wheeljack action figure who's 18 going on 19.**

**Me: Yeah well at least I don't kill people's fun.**

**Bulkhead and Vanellope: Oh snap! Jinxed!**

**Candace: You forgot Smoke, I have a sword.**

**Me: Really? (Puts hands on head)**

**Candace: what are you do- When no one's around the house I dress up like Katy Perry and sing some of her songs. (Covers mouth)**

**Me: You may have a sword, but I know the snapped move.**

**Bulkhead: Really Smoke?**

**Me: You wanna be next?**

**Bulkhead: No! Besides what's the name of the Candace Flynn story. Candace the warrior.**

**Candace: Sounds good to me. **

**Me: I need Naminé so we can design your armor. **

**Stacy: So when are you home put up the Prince Toa?**

**Me: Soon. I just need to make the plot like I was thinking Gali would be a art teacher at royal prep or something. Anyway you guys review and see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I walk in the lab and see Predaking on the computer.**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Predaking: Smoke, we're gonna need two more teams, for our mission.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Predaking: Well I was thinking, one team would go to one of Shockwave's labs and recover the logs and blueprints for tubes. While team 2 recovers Predacons bones from the sea of rust. **

**Amber, Mordecai and Rigby walk in and see Predaking and hide.**

**Me: Ok I'll see what I'll do. I'll pick team one and Eagle will pick team two.**

**Amber texts me meet me, Mordecai and Rigby in the prop room.**

**Me: Okay I gotta go, check the prop room. (Leaves the room)**

**Predaking: Smoke, the reason I need those things is to clone my own army, to lead.**

**Me: Sounds cool.**

**Meanwhile in the prop room.**

**Me: (notices readers) Oh hey guys, if you're probably wondering what's going on? Predaking is going overboard with this Predacons brothers on Cybertron. **

**Amber: We can't take it anymore.**

**Mordecai: We need to 'take care' of him.**

**Me: Mordecai, have you forgotten the stuff that Predaking survive that should of killed him.**

**Mordecai: Oh yeah, I forgot that.**

**Rigby: Well, he's acting like a psycho.**

**Amber: I agree with Rigby on this one.**

**Predaking: (walks in) Oh really? A psycho?! **

**Ron (the badass glitch) and Drake (the prince Toa) run in.**

**Ron: Predaking, clam down.**

**Drake: Yeah bro. Chill out.**

**Predaking: Don't worry I'm not mad or furious. I've gone overboard like a planner.**

**Ron: Yeah, man.**

**Predaking: I'll stop, we'll get the Predacons bones later.**

**Mordecai: But we'll get those logs from one of Shockwave's labs.**

**Drake: But we don't know where the labs are.**

**Me: But I know where we can find them. But first to my workshop.**

**While we go to my weapons workshop, you readers enjoy the new chapter of blue jay assassin.**

Mordecai parks the cart near Margaret's apartment building, and runs to her apartment. He sees her door open and the apartment ransacked. He looks around the place but doesn't see Margaret anywhere. "Margaret! They took her." Said Mordecai. He sighs and looks at the pictures of him and Margaret having great moments together, then his sadness turns into anger. "I'll find you Margaret and I'll make them pay for everything." Said Mordecai and leaves the apartment.

Back at the hospital Muscle man and Hi five ghost are intergrating the Templar soldier. Muscle man slaps the Templar soldier. "Speak english, bro!" Muscle man demended.

The Templar soldier was speaking in another language, Muscle man and Hi five ghost are frustrated. "I think he's speaking Italian?" Said Hi five ghost.

Muscle man gets furious and beats up the Templar soldier. "Speak English, loser!" Muscle man exclaimed.

Meanwhile Mordecai came back from Margaret's apartment, Rigby and Benson see Mordecai in anger. "They took Margaret." Said Mordecai.

"The Templars took Margaret, while we were saving Skips they kidnapped Margaret. I hate those plans." Said Benson.

"Yeah, it's all my fault." Said Mordecai.

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked.

"If I haven't become the assassin, this won't happen." Said Mordecai.

"Dude, all the stuff you did is awesome!" Said Rigby. "You fought all those Templars, save our friends and worlds. You're a badass!"

"You really think so?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I mean when you faced Predaking and won. That was pretty cool." Said Benson.

"Yeah, you handed his ass to him." Said Rigby.

Pops walks in the scene. "Mordecai, Skips wants to talk to you." Said Pops.

Mordecai enters Skips' hospital room. "Hey Skips, how are you feeling?" Mordecai asked.

"Fine, thanks for saving me. Nice to be the person in danger." Said Skips.

"Yeah, no problem. You would do the same, well you get the point." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah I do, 24/7." Said Skips.

"Anyway the Templars kidnapped Margaret." Said Mordecai.

"What? Mordecai you gotta stop them. I don't want you to go through the same thing as me." Said Skips.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"You see the woman I used to Skip with was killed by the Templars. I was gonna propose to her I walked over to her house and found her dead and the Templar symbol on the floor. That's why I decided to go to get revenge on the Templars." Said Skips gravely.

"So that's how the woman you ever loved died? The Templars killed her." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah, since then I killed the person who killed her. But after that I went into hiding, I changed my name from Walks to Skips and worked in the park." Said Skips.

"Harsh, I got to save her." Said Mordecai.

Muscle man enters the room. "Well Fives told me what happened, I showed him a picture of my mom and he cracked like a peanut after the Hulk smashed it." Said Muscle man.

"Sweet! Where are they?" Mordecai asked.

"They're in Rome, bro." Muscle man replied.

"Good, I'm gonna kick some Templar ass." Said Mordecai.

"Well I'm coming too, you're facing an army and you're gonna need back up." Said Rigby walking in the room.

"Yeah, the assassin and Iron Raccoon team up." Said Mordecai.

"Fives and I would like to join you bros. But we got stuff to do." Said Muscle man.

"Sure thing." Said Mordecai.

"There's an old friend I want you two to meet, his name is Willaim Miles. He and his son Desmond are Assassins too. They'll meet you there." Said Skips.

"They're from another universe?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, they're gonna come to our universe." Said Skips.

"We'll meet them there." Said Mordecai.

The next morning Mordecai and Rigby went to the airport and flew to Rome, Italy. Once the plane lands they exit the plane. "Man, the flight was hell." Rigby complained.

"Let it go, dude." Said Mordecai.

"I always get seated next to a baby." Said Rigby.

They see a sign that has their names on it being held by a limo driver. "Yeah, but it was worth it because we have limo." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby follow the limo driver and enter the limo. Then two men in black puts slacks over their heads and punched them in the face. A few hours later Mordecai and Rigby wake up and find themselves tied to chairs. "Welcome to Rome, Mordecai and Rigby." Said Sentinel Prime.

"Sentinel Prime!? He's a Templar!" Said Rigby.

Nidhiki and shadowy figure walk in the scene. "Mordecai and Rigby, we meet again." Said the shadowy figure.

"That voice." Said Mordecai shocked.

"You don't remember me?" The person revealed to be Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr.

"You're the Templar leader?" Rigby replied.

"Yes, am I." GBF Jr. answered.

**Predaking: Whoa, didn't see that coming.**

**Amber: Neither did I.**

**Cragger: (walks in) What's going on in here?**

**Predaking: We found two Predacons on Cybertron, Smoke is getting some weapons that he made.**

**Cragger: Really? I found out that Crooler made a universal bridge and she's heading straight to Darkmount.**

**Rigby: Whoa, we need to stop her.**

**Cragger: Way ahead of you, I called Tahu, Leo, Smokescreen, Ralph and El Tigre and bring in fast cars.**

**Mordecai: Sound like Termial 6.**

**Me: Yeah it does. Catch! (Throws Mordecai the eagleshot bow, Amber the echohawk bow, Rigby Disc-launching falcon spear and Predaking the infernum blade)**

**Cragger: I never seen those weapons before.**

**Me: I was saving these when the Predacons attack. But since Predaking's our friend that's all changed.**

**Predaking: Like the hulkbuster armor.**

**Me: That's different.**

**Cragger: Anyway, we need to stop Crooler before she gets the Predacons and the bones.**

**Me: Agree, plus you brought the main characters from Termial 6 on our mission impressive.**

**Cragger: I also texted Eagle to me us at Darkmount to stop Crooler, if we're delayed. Plus I want you to write Termial 6. Joe told me everything about the scrapped story.**

**Me: I'll think about it. Anyway let's roll. The party leaves to the universal bridge. I jump in my speedor and we ride off to Cybertron.**

**Please review, Kay. No bad reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crumplezone and Ransack are keyblade training in the training room.**

**Me: (walks in with Stacy) What are you guys up too?**

**Ransack: Training for our new story.**

**Crumplezone: Yeah, what he said.**

**Me: Oh yeah, that's right Crumplezone and Ransack, keyblade wielders.**

**Stacy: Can't wait for that story. **

**Me: Yeah, I hope I don't get flamed.**

**Stacy: Same here, good luck with that.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Mordecai: (walks in with Rigby) Hey dude.**

**Me: Mordo, Rigs what's up?**

**Mordecai: Well, Rigby and I found this. (Places something in the table)**

**Ransack: What the hell is that?**

**Mordecai: A Predacon bone.**

**Stacy: Eagle already sent you those bones.**

**Rigby: No we found this Predacon bone in the park, along with the Kraang.**

**Zandar: (walks in) Yeah, there's also something you should see in the lab. **

**Me: Right let's go.**

**While we check out what's going on, you readers enjoy the new chapter of blue jay assassin.**

Mordecai and Rigby are shocked to see Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. still alive and the leader of the Templars. "It's great to see you two again." Said GBF Jr.

"How are you still alive?" Rigby asked.

"I'll never tell you." Said GBF Jr.

"Where's Margaret?" Mordecai asked enraged.

"Oh that little birdy. She's safe and sound in a different location." Said Nidhiki.

"Yeah but let's get down to the chase. I'll free Margaret and the both of you if you leave Rome tonight." Said GBF Jr.

"We just got here. There's no way we're leaving and letting you win." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah, we're not gonna let you win!" Said Rigby.

"What are you gonna do about it?" GBF Jr. asked.

"Are you sure about?" Said Rigby. "Blam!" Rigby's Iron Raccoon armor turns on and shoots a rupulser blast at Nidhiki and Sentinel Prime. Then unties Mordecai and Rigby from the ropes. The armor reverts back to a arc reactor and back to Rigby's hand.

"Let's get out of here." Said Mordecai then he and Rigby run for their lives.

"Don't let them escape!" Said GBF Jr. Nidhiki and Sentinel Prime chases after Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby enter the garage and see a smart car and a red Ferrari. Mordecai and Rigby gets into the Ferrari and drives away.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted while driving away.

"Best part of the Ferrari. We look good in it." Said Rigby.

"You got that right." Said Mordecai. Then Sentinel Prime in vehicle mode and Nidhiki in flying mode chasing Mordecai and Rigby. "Heads up we got company." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai hits the gas pedal and drives through the streets of Rome. "They're gaining on us!" Said Rigby.

"Hang on tight." Said Mordecai he turns left and enters a roundabout. Sentinel Prime hits the brakes hard and transforms into robot mode.

"Damn it! Nidhiki get those slackers, I'll catch up to you soon." Said Sentinel Prime trying to get around the roundabout.

"I'm on it!" Said Nidhiki.

"Ah crap, crab legs is back!" Said Mordecai.

"How do we get rid of this guy?!" Rigby asked.

"I don't know!" Said Mordecai.

"Mordecai! Look out!" Rigby shouted and pointed at road sign that says dead end. They drive off the unfinished road and scream until the car hits the Trajan's Column. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." Said Rigby.

Nidhiki gets into walking mode and sees the car on the Trajan's Column, but doesn't see Mordecai and Rigby. "They got away." Said Nidhiki.

"They also took my brand new Ferrari! Kill them and bring back my new car!" GBF Jr. shouted on the comm link.

"Oh no." Said Nidhiki.

Meanwhile in another part of Rome, Mordecai and Rigby are walking through the city of Rome. "Great we have no car in forgin city, while three enemies are after us. Meanwhile we don't know where this Miles guy is." Said Mordecai.

"I'm sure, we'll find him." Said Rigby.

"You wanna get some pizza?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure." Said Rigby.

Later on Mordecai and Rigby are eating pizza. "So where can we find this Miles guy?" Rigby asked.

"Beats me. But he's probably in Rome somewhere, once we find him, we'll finish off the Templars once and for all." Said Mordecai.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Miles?" A man asked with his hood up.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Rigby asked.

"My name is Desmond Miles, I'll take you two to my allies, follow me." Desmond whispers to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Cool, take us there." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, and Desmond enter the Assassin's order secret base and see Techmo, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle man, and High five ghost are with William Miles, Rebecca and Shaun. "Skips! What are you doing here?" Rigby asked.

"Don't worry I can still fight." Said Skips.

"Well I'm glad you're alright. We found out that Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. is behind the Templar attack." Said Mordecai.

"Figures, that guy always want to destroy us." Said Benson.

Mordecai checks his phone and sees a voice message. "I got a voice mail from Margaret." Said Mordecai and plays the message.

"Mordecai, it's Margaret. The Templars are gonna destroy every single Captial in the world unless the world leaders surrender the world to them. You have to stop them Mordecai. If I don't make it, I love you and I'll always will." Said Margaret on the voice mail.

"I'm sorry your call has been destroyed!" Said Nidhiki on the phone and destroys it.

"I have to go save her." Said Mordecai.

"It's too dangerous, Mordecai." Said Pops worried.

"I don't care I have to save Margaret and the world!" Said Mordecai.

"You don't stand a chance, against the Templars." Said Shaun.

"Then what do you want me to do? Just let them win." Said Mordecai.

"No, because I made this bad boy." Said Techmo pressing a button and reveals something.

"Whoa!" Said Mordecai and Rigby impressed.

"I am so jealous you got a awesome weapon." Said Rigby.

**Stacy: So what's the new weapon?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**We enter the lab and see Ratchet, Predaking and Sofia.**

**Ratchet: Smoke there you are.**

**Me: Predaking, you must be here with the bones.**

**Predaking: Right here. (Places the bones on the counter)**

**Ransack: What are you doing here Sofia?**

**Crumplezone: I thought you were hanging with your boyfriend or your bf Eagle.**

**Sofia: Well, I thought I would visit Smoke. It's been awhile and Predaking was heading straight to Smoke's so I figured I would come.**

**Me: That makes sense.**

**Crumplezone: Plus we gave Smoke Striker Eureka for his birthday.**

**Me: Yeah me and Ron form a bond. **

**Ratchet: Anyway, I found in Shockwave's logs that their were Aquatic Predacons.**

**All except Ratchet: What?!**

**Ratchet: Yes, they lived in liquid. Such as energon or water.**

**Skylynx: So the bones have to be underwater.**

**Ratchet: Correct and it turns out that Cybertronians have discovered other universe travel. But I'll check any worlds with water so we can find those aquatic Predacon bones.**

**Me: Good, Predaking and I have found a good place we can clone the Predacons. We're heading straight to there now.**

**Sofia: Mind if I tag along?**

**Me: Sure, you'll love the place. (Opens a keyhole and me, Predaking, Sofia, Ron Cinnadon, Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx go through it) you readers please review okay? No bad reviews!**

**Ratchet: (calls Eagle) Scrap voice mail. Eagle this is Ratchet, I was going through Shockwave's logs and found out there were Aquatic Predacons. Don't worry this is a job for the Justice Rangers, not the fighters of light. Thank you for cooperation. Good bye.**


End file.
